Feline Fugitive
by Calvin Potterson
Summary: When he learns of a top-secret genetic engineering project that escaped fifteen years ago, President George W. Bush orders the creation recaptured. The genetically engineered warrior's name? Hobbes.


Feline Fugitive  


**A/N: First off, here's credit to Sirk for the idea of Hobbes being a government project. Without that...well, these wouldn't exist. R/R and Enjoy. God bless!**  


  


**_What you are about to read is classified, and heavily top secret. The United States government will, of course, deny any involvement in the matter, if leaked to the press.  
  
Prologue: Porcelain Tiger  
  
_September 28, 2002  
The White House  
Washington, DC  
  
** President George Bush looked his Vice-President and Secretary of Defense in the eye. In the Oval Office, lit as it was by natural sunlight, he noticed both of them blinked and stared outside at the passing cars as they sped down Pennsylvania Avenue. Each one seemed to slow down as it neared the White House, the home of the chief executive of the United States of America.  
  
The resolution will pass both houses in a landslide, Rumsfeld began, But we have no way of getting our boys into Iraq effectively without causing a potental Vietnam.  
  
Bush leaned back into his chair. For the past seven months he had been fighting for a war in Iraq, and now his Defense Secretary was telling him that the war over there could turn into a quagmire. The estimates would be anywhere from fifty thousand to a half a million men and women being sent into the desert, perhaps for years.  
  
We cannot back down now, Dubya said looking Cheney and Rumsfeld in the face, We must eliminate this government over there.  
  
Vice-President Dick Cheney cleared his throat, Be that as it may, Mr. President, military invasion is not the answer. We- he gestured to himself and Rumsfeld, May have found a solution.  
  
The President looked down at the rug, in the American eagle sat there, with _E Pluribus Unium_ plastered across a scroll under its beak. For the time being, the eagle stared steadfastly at the olive branch in it's talon. Of course, going into Iraq would make the eagle literally turn the eagle's head.   
  
To the arrows.  
  
the President said, Is your solution?  
  
The Defense Secretary cleared his throat, Well, Mr. President, this all goes back to 1982, when President Reagan was considering planning an assassination of Soviet Chairman Mikhail Gorbachev. Although officially, Reagan and Gorbachev got along, Reagan believed that Gorbachev was getting too much in the way for his Star Wars' missile defense plan, and believed it would be best if he was killed.  
  
Bush felt a slight chill run down his back, Reagan had plotted to murder the leader of the Soviet Union, such a crime would definately have ended up in a nuclear exchange.   
  
The Vice-President noticed Bush's flinch, The President was informed the probable results of such an act, but considered it a nessecity at the time. So with the Director of the CIA's help, and many informal exchanges with the CDC (Center for Disease Control) in Atlanta, Georgia; Operation PORCELAIN TIGER was enacted on January 16, 1982.  
  
The current President looked at Cheney in puzzlement, What does this...this...act of plain flagrant stupidity have to do with a pre-emptive strike against the Islamic Republic of Iraq?  
  
Dick Cheney sighed, Mister President, Reagan authorized a genetic engineering project that has been kept secret from the American people since it was concieved. The idea was to create a super-warrior, the best Special Operative in the United States Army that we would ever see: the Porcelain Tiger.  
  
We took a tiger cub from the USSR, a Siberian tiger, believed to have extensive strength and intelligence, through a series of three years of testing, genetic recombination, and other assorted means of DNA transfer, we created the Porcelain Tiger.  
  
The Secretary of Defense inserted himself into the conversation, The Porcelain Tiger was able to either slink along and pounce, or walk upright. He could talk in Latin, English, Portuguese, and Russian; was able to phantom great mysteries. Although I hear his mathematics were rather poor.  
  
A fascinating twist, of course, was if nobody believed that he was real, he would present himself as a stuffed tiger, completely harmless. The perfect disguise.  
  
President George W. Bush stood up, and turned around to face the Capitol Building, which stood proudly outside of his window. The domed peak was white and seemed like a polar cap in the sunlight, it's shadow providing shade for several blocks.  
  
Along with the White House, that building had been targeted on 9/11.  
  
What happened to Porcelain Tiger?  
  
Bush spoke without any tone, his voice obviously contemplating just what the Porcelain Tiger could mean to the United States of America. It could be the difference between a great, horrific war that would bring back protests and dead men...and a victory.  
  
It escaped, Cheney said softly, On the seventeenth day of November, nineteen eighty-five. It was intelligent enough to remove the tracking bugs we had placed on it. It snagged a guard's AK-74, and ran out of the CDC building, shooting and destroying anything in his path.   
  
We later found out that his DNA and RNA strands were equal to that of one human in the U.S., and we figured that he would be drawn to him. It was no accident that this person later picked up a stuffed tiger, but it had taken the tiger fifteen years to find his new home.  
  
The President turned around, What do you propose, going into the person, this _citizen's_ house and stealing an illegal, classified, U.S.A. genetically engineered megawarrior?  
  
Yes sir, Rumsfled interjected again, That is exactly what I am proposing.  
  
Dubya's countenace softened, And what was the tiger's name?  
  
Cheney said, I remember most members of the CDC felt that due to his dislike of humans, he be named Hobbes' after the philospher.  
  
The President walked back to his desk and looked the Vice-President and the Secretary of Defense, You have twenty-four hours to get that tiger back here.  
  
**_24:00:00 Until Recovery Deadline_**  



End file.
